Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Activity Isn't it time we got back to bringing activity to Lovia? HORTON11: • 16:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :You got any suggestions? :o --OuWTB 11:42, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Not that I support violence, but the last few times we've managed to bring a boost with some war in Lovia. Or perhaps I should declare Truth Island autonomous again in order to see Kunarian return and go all crazy. How about you? Any ideas? HORTON11: • 14:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Linguistics seems to be capable of reviving Burenia, so let's see if that also works in Lovia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe we need Latino immigrants :o --OuWTB 16:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Illegal immigration? Perhaps we could even go with some political shakeup or even something linked to the current global terrorism. HORTON11: • 18:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We do not really have a muslim population though :o --OuWTB 10:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, but if Lovia were to support the wider fight against terrorism, who knows. And then again, we could always work on more Muslims. Traspes doesn't have a particularly large Muslim population yet they were hit by a terrorist attack in the summer. HORTON11: • 16:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@support wider fight: agree with that; @more muslims: contra :P We don't have anyone in the community who knows something about islam and besides, I'm pretty sure we don't want 'em :P --OuWTB 10:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well then, how about making some sort of group operating in wikinations that has links to ISIS and goinng from there? HORTON11: • 14:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer linguistics to revive the wiki along with more development of the history of the wiki. Anywho. Forgive me for disappearing. I've had a lot happen recently and to put it succinctly: I'm going to be a father to a baby girl soon. And I'm currently trying to find a new job so I may not be able to jump on as often as I'd like. I'm going to try and help continue our political reform and stuff over this weekend. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :@Ǻs: you remind me terribly much of the Limburgish head-idiot :o :@Kun: welcome back and congratulations! :) :@Linguistics: maybe we could work on Bredish, though we'd probably need to ask Cadaro first :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Congratulations. Now Cadaro isn't active so I'm sure we can work on Bredish, even if it is just working on literary figures, written material and such. At the same time we can work on other things, like I suggested above. Something to do with the geopolitical sphere would be good to do, especially if it links other wikinations. Something we've discussed over in Brunant here has been a new IWO, a European wikination organization and a potential (hypothetical) common currency. Even if none of this comes to fruition, the discussion can also help bring activity to not just Lovia. HORTON11: • 21:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a good idea. In Greece they arrested some people that are connected to the Belgium terrorists and we can make something similar. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure, I'll dop something as Prem and minister of Def. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I feel at this point that Lovia is a more or less completed project and attempts to revive activity are just scraping the barrel. I don't know if any of you share this opinion. ::::::The very best of wishes to you Kunarian. Good luck with the job and I hope everything turns out ok. --Semyon 17:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) House If anyone is looking to make themselves a new house I could help out. As long as It's a modern/contemporary design and not massive I can make a 3d model of it. HORTON11: • 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS Brunanter Police have raided a house in Dortmund (Koningstad) reportedly housing suspected terrorists/extremists. A minor shootout ensued with three suspects later arrested. News reports in Traspes are confirming that one of the suspects behind the train bombing in Alcacer was the target of the raid, though there is no confirmation if he was detained among the three. HORTON11: • 17:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to drop into Lovia quickly to say hi! I know I haven't been active in ages, but I thought I'd just log on today to see what's been going on in Lovia lately. As much as I'd like to hang around to help out with getting the wiki active again, I'm going to be mega busy over the next few months and can't see myself being very active. So good luck to you all, especially Happy who's succeeding me as Governor of Kings Frijoles333 TALK 18:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hahah, hey. Of course you are always welcome for minor edits from time to time ;) --OuWTB 19:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dutchies (or anyone who knows), Do you guys know why there is a blurry military pattern over an area of the Netherlands. It's an airbase rear Uden (close to 's-Hertogenbosch) and it's the first place I've come across like it. HORTON11: • 19:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :There's a military base there :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I know it's an airbase, but why is THAT one blurred out. For example Leeuwarden Air Base in Keegsdijkje is perfectly visible. HORTON11: • 19:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::The Brabantic military doesn't lack brains, unlike the Frisians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::According to wikipedia, you can find nuclear weapons there. HORTON11: • 19:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Qytokant the Brabantics are known drunkards who know nothing of military affairs. Their primary talent is the enjoyment of life, whereas the Frisians are a nation of stoics inside whom houses a million little Clint Eastwoods. :::::Tsss... Everyone knows Limburgish people are even racially superior though :o --OuWTB 04:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Good afternoon, Geert :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All three of you are wrong. The Flemish are better. Who but the Flemish could keep a country over 1 year without a government? It takes quite something to do that, and the Frisians, Brabantics and Limburgish could never stand up to Rutte. HORTON11: • 14:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The Flemish are impossible to rule because they're worse than idiots. Rutte is an IRL politician, therefore also worse than an idiot :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the Limburgish Gouvernment is quite good at disagreeing too; the only problem is they can't decide when to hold elections, so they're stuck with the same composition for four years and nothing gets done :P --OuWTB 15:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Does that contradict any of that which I said though? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And who says impossible to rule is being idiots. I call that outsmarting all. HORTON11: • 16:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Qytokant, I don't think you get the essence though :o --OuWTB 16:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::You mean that takavíhki idiots can also have a non-functioning government rather than none at all? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We are nationally known to have the most corrupt policians though :o Verheijen, Van Rey, Dré Peeters, Wilders, Dion Graus, etc :P --OuWTB 09:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And you call us an Apenland :P HORTON11: • 16:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 10:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Revolution Anybody up for another revolution? Just kidding . After four years of inactivity, I was quite interested to see what changed here. Good to see old and new faces. Enjoy your time here, take care of Lovia. Farewell. Bucu 10:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Travel contest Who here on the wiki has traveled the most? Add the countries you've visited (no airports unless you get out and are at least 1 hour inside that country). I beleive I've been to 17. HORTON11: • 20:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I went to Spain, France, Italy, Canada, USA. Also, do I need to create the map?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol And also Vatican, in 2008. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha, I'm probably gonna end up last :P Been to Netherlands, Limburg (:P), Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, France, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Slovakia, Denmark, Monaco, and Sweden. --OuWTB 12:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Not counting Limburg, you're second. Counting Limburg, I've also been to Vlaams, Quebec and Brunant :P HORTON11: • 14:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sweden, Netherlands, Austria, Switserland, Luxembourg, Germany, Belgium, Denmark, Norway, France, UK, Argentina and a few hours at an airport in Chile :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:29, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Israel, Ukraine, DNR, LNR, Russia, Belarus, Poland, Czech Republic, USA, Brazil, Germany, France and the Lowlands. :P Most of these I visited being a child and some of these were actually good o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah, airports don't really count, unless you've gone out and actually done something in that country. HORTON11: • 14:01, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I went out of something and ate lunch while still being in Chile :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Still, an airport doesn't really count. The time I was at Mexico City we actually went out of the airport, saw some sights in the city and spent the night at the hotel. HORTON11: • 15:32, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I won't provide the full list, but I'm ahead of all of you. Though I haven't been to any disputed territories, like Limburg, yet. :P --Semyon 17:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I also went to 33 other countries, but I'm not going to post them :P HORTON11: • 17:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I thought that might be the case. :P Personally, I'm writing this comment from Antarctica; the internet connection is surprisingly good. --Semyon 18:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Just for the record, I have been in Limburg. And of course also in Gèssel :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:35, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let me see: #Netherlands #Belgium #Germany #Australia #New Zealand #Spain #France #Denmark #United Kingdom #United Arab Emirates (and a couple of other countries where I've only visited the airports) 77topaz (talk) 09:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) IWO council You guys think we should set this up? And do you think it should be just 1 or 2 members per country or would you want a Europarl sort of thing? HORTON11: • 15:22, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :If we'd do a Europarlement, Brunant will get a lot of influence though :P --OuWTB 16:05, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If we went with proportional to population, then it'd be Traspes and Libertas, as they have the biggest population. We can always do a digressive thing, where lower-population countries are rounded up and larger ones would be rounded down. Personally I think it'd be cool to have a legislature with the different wikination political parties. HORTON11: • 17:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::How about this: <200,000 people, 1 seat per 30,000 people; 200,001-700,000, 1 seat per 50,000; 700,001 to 1,4 million, 1 seat per 80,000; 1.4 million<, 1 seat per 100,000 people. HORTON11: • 17:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::So in this plan, Traspes will get 14 seats and Juliana 3/4?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::That wouldn't work, I agree. Perhaps it would be better to set a minimum. Let's say all countries get at least 7 seats. Countries will get one seat per 50.000. So, we will get: :::::*Brunant: 22 :::::*Inselöarna: 7 :::::*Libertas: 30 :::::*Lovia: 7 :::::*Mäöres: 7 :::::etc. The only flaw in this is that countries like Libertas may be biggest, they are also awfully inactive... To me it doesn't sound fair to give an inactive country that much representation. --OuWTB 10:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we should also set a maximum and give less seats to inactive nations. The latter is of course quite difficult as activity varies over time, but we could look at general trends and make a three-way distinction between "always active" (e.g. Lovia), "sometimes active" (e.g. Mäöres) and "inactive" (e.g. Libertas). --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well Libertas is occasionally active, but still not high enough. The Maximum idea sounds good, and we can simply move inactive countries down a tier. Using 50,000 per seats won't be that good for smaller nations, as Lovia would get 4-5 seats. HORTON11: • 15:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe we should just fully ignore population numbers and only look at activity (number of active users etc.). --OuWTB 17:58, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::We'd need a way that considers both activity AND population. What would you suggest? HORTON11: • 18:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Seats proportional to the number of edits in the last year? --Semyon 18:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Wouldn't that be a little... hard to calculate? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Or am I missing some "important feature" that lists something related. Forgive the newb in that case. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::No, it's a good question. It's definitely possible to extract that information, but it might not be easy. contains a lot of other useful and related information that could be used as a metric instead, though. --Semyon 18:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Edit: was the page I intended to link to, sorry. --Semyon 18:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Edits should be included, but with population also in consideration. HORTON11: • 18:28, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::However, including population would give Brunant many more seats, even though they have fewer editors, and arguably, fewer politically-inclined editors in particular. Still, it doesn't really matter if this is just for fun and not intended to create many binding laws. --Semyon 18:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well it's part of the realism to this, and it's not like we're gonna pass anything massive, it's more for the fun of seeing the spectrum of IWO nations' parties in one room. HORTON11: • 18:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::A proposal: take the population, divide it by 1000, take the natural logarithm of that (@non-mathematicians: that'll give 3.9 seats for 50,000 inhabitants and 7.6 for 2 million :P). That obviously has to be rounded, and then active nations get a bonus. And maybe add a few seats by default. This way big nations won't get ridiculously many seats compared to the smaller ones. What do you guys think of it? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking there shouldn't be too large of a difference between the large and small nations. My plan involves allocating 50 seats, rising by 25 max every year for new nations. Lovia: 9 seats Brunant: 9 seats Libertas: 6 seats Insel Islands: 6 seats Traspes: 6 seats Kemburg: 5 seats Máores: 5 seats Granovia: 4 seats Although Granovia is not a IWO member, it is one of the most active wikinations at the moment. 20:58, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Since Granovia is a very new wikination I think we should wait with saying that it's "one of the most active wikinations" as that's rather normal for new wikinations. It might well be that it'll be dead in a few weeks. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I like your idea Qyto. You think you could work out the seating arrangement for the countries? Granovia could not yet be a full member due to not meetign the 100 page requirement. One thing we could do as well would be to give 1-2 seats to associate member states. HORTON11: • 13:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll do that :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I've done the calculations, but ignored the activity bonus so far: *Brunant: 7 seats *Inselöarna: 5 seats *Libertas: 7 seats *Lovia: 5 seats *Mäöres: 4 seats *Traspes: 7 seats --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : That actually looks very good. Would we include Juliana in that? And what do you think would be good bonuses? HORTON11: • 13:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Juliana isn't a full member yet :P I think the bonuses should be based on the number of contributors. I'm not sure about the exact formula yet, but the bonuses shouldn't be too big, like 1 or 2 seats or something. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that should be good. Once you get the formula please do share. HORTON11: • 13:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Interactive map You guys ever seen those? It's the perfect solution to the unrealisticness of our wiki maps. Happy came up with the idea and we're working on one in Cettatie here. HORTON11: • 16:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :How does it work? --OuWTB 09:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :I did come up with the idea. Basically it's like a google maps map, but you can drop pointers to add restaurants, homes. It's a nice little feature that admins can enable. 11:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) They look great! How did you make them? I'm back by the way, at least for now... the lure of Lovia proved too much, especially with all this talk of new wikinations and an IWO parliament Frijoles333 TALK 15:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Well it's a maps feature. I had tried to experiment with those before but happy got this one started. The only thing is that the pic for the Cettatie map is small so it hasn't turned out as great. HORTON11: • 15:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and welcome back. Hope you stick around in Lovia, Brunant and Prasia. HORTON11: • 15:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC)